Pandora's Box
by Michelle Templer
Summary: A few drinks went a long way. Now Darcy has to live with the consequences. But how far will she go to protect her unborn child from enemies of other realms, her own people and above all, its father?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Austin Texas was quite nice when she thought about it. A beautiful and lush capital city with nice people and nice scenery. She supposed the getaway to Austin would be nice when she thought about it. A nice get away to think and contemplate her next course of action.

Licking her lips and pressing her foot down on the accelerator, Darcy drove into Travis county and went in search of the apartment Erik had loaned to her for a year until she decided what to do with herself. After spending a few moments scrutinizing the map of Travis county and going through the streets of Cedar park, Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as she found the apartments she was looking for.

She had expected something dull and dreary, but much to her surprise these looked quite upper class and well kept. Maybe she would enjoy her time here after all. Parking in the visitors spot and grabbing her things, Darcy headed inside the main office to grab the keys for her new apartment. There was a woman sitting at the front desk who looked up and smiled at her kindly.

"Hi, I am Darcy Lewis here to collect the keys for apartment 18A," she said dryly. The woman in question smiled and rose from her desk. "Well it is lovely to meet you. Erik's niece right?" Wearily, Darcy nodded. It had been pointless to foist off the lie, but Erik insisted saying that people down in Cedar Park were particularly nosy if you were a stranger.

The woman came back a few moments later, with a set of keys, papers to sign and some pamphlets.

"If you would be a dear and sign here and here," she pointed with a ball point pen. Darcy did as she was asked, was given her keys and a polite farewell. Jumping back in her car and driving around the many apartment buildings until she came to hers, Darcy was thankful that her apartment was on the bottom floor. Licking her dry lips, she hopped out, grabbed a few bags of her belongings from the boot and headed inside.

Although the place hadn't been used for a while, the furnishing was quite nice, if a little dusty. Darcy set her things down on the ground and decided to relax on the leather couch. She had a headache and a slight stomach cramp, but it was better than what she usually felt. Rubbing her temples and taking a deep breath, Darcy knew she would have to start thinking about what she wanted to do in a matter of weeks. The longer she left it, the guiltier she would feel and that was saying something. The situation was bad enough.

Her eyes started to feel watery and an ache began to develop in her throat. She didn't have much control over her emotions these days and understandably so. When she thought about it, Darcy knew she had done some pretty stupid shit in her life, but this definitely topped it. It was so cliché. If she let things continue like this, she'd end up being a single mother, busting her back to pay the bills and feed her child.

Oh, but if only things were so simple. This was not any normal child. She cringed. Since when did she start thinking about it in terms of a human being? A baby? So far it was nothing more than a dividing cell full of DNA. She wondered, if the father had been some nameless and faceless man from a bar, maybe it would have made it easier. But no.

The father was something else entirely. An alien being, a malevolent entity, a God. The tears were pouring out. If anyone else knew what she done…

She swallowed hard.

They wouldn't find out. She'd go to Planned Parenthood in a couple of days and confer with a nice health professional on her options, have an operation and be done with it. Then she would forget about it and wipe it all away as an unwanted memory of the past.

So why did it feel like it was the end of the world?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

_Eight weeks earlier_

Darcy rubbed her tired eyes as she scrutinized over the various papers and files Jane wanted her to organize. Quite frankly, she was not in the mood. She was too tired, too bored and simply too lazy to do it all and it only made the task more tedious and daunting. If anything, she'd rather curl up in front of the television with some French fries from McDonalds and watch some classic horror film to fill her day.

It was a lovely thought, but procrastination (which was her virtue) would not pay her bills or give any sort of credibility for her internship. Simpering to herself, she forced her eyes to focus on the menial task and hoped time would fly by quickly.

"You don't look too happy," Bruce said to her with a wry smile as he entered the room. Darcy huffed and blew a stray hair out of her face. "Can't help it if it is elsewhere I would rather be," she mumbled. Bruce chuckled and took a seat beside her. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Curiosity piqued at this sudden generosity, Darcy beamed at him and pushed all her papers and files to his side of the table. "Well Jane wants these organized here," she said gesturing "and these papers placed in order in their proper Manila folders here along with the photos…"

Bruce laughed and shook his head. "Let's make it fair," he said as he pushed half of it back earning himself a playful pout. But she smiled at him anyway and thanked him heartily for taking some load off her shoulders. He finished way before her of course, but politely stayed with her and helped her with the rest of her work.

"Thanks Bruce. I owe you one." He smiled at her and said it was no problem. As she placed away the last file, she heard him clear his throat and hesitate for a moment. "Listen Darcy, I was wondering…got any other plans for tonight?" She looked up at him curiously and bit her lip. "No. Not at all," she surmised. He smiled back at her weakly and spoke again.

"Well if you are not busy, would you like to head down to Chelsea's with me and get a drink?" She blinked and then flushed. Was he asking her out? "Um…" she paused and swallowed hard. "Sure. Sure I'd love to." She didn't miss the relief that flew over his face or the sense of happiness in his eyes.

_Oh my god I just got asked out by a super intelligent cool ass doctor. _Should she feel like she had wings on her feet? "I'll pick you up at seven then?" Darcy sent a kind look back at him. "Well actually I'll drive and see you there instead I think." As soon as he left, Darcy touched her chest briefly as she felt her pulse quicken. A guy had asked her out. A cute one, a smart one, an older one and a handsome one. Feeling quite flattered, she gathered her things, locked up Jane's office and prepared to leave.

The day hadn't turned out so bad after all.

Darcy had rarely dated anyone in the past. She hadn't been much to look at in her teenage years, with a flat chest, lanky body, braces and acne. It cleared eventually, but she was too nerdy to even consider dating by most guys. She often told herself that such men had an inferiority complex by attempting to date a woman much smarter than them. She was content with that so any flings she had with guys were brief and bare. Sexual encounters amounted to nothing more than slobbery unsatisfactory kisses and fumbled groping. Nothing extraordinary and nothing to shake the foundations of her libido.

Instead she satisfied herself on studying her college degree and shifted assholes with testosterone a little lower on her priorities. Until now.

She had never expected that someone like Doctor Bruce would ask her out and she was determined not to make herself look like an idiot either. With a bright mood, she strolled into the apartment given to her by Shield and whirled around the room, flinging her clothes off in different directions and entered the shower.

* * *

He hadn't intended on being here, but he needed some time to think. To mull over his plans and relax before the big show started. The Tesseract was in his possession and all that was needed now was some stratagem to be worked out before he struck Shield's quarters. Still though, a break was welcome.

No one knew who he was here so he was not bothered to hide himself. He supposed it would also suffice to gain a little knowledge about some social customs of the world he was going to overtake as well. Pathetic creatures they seemed. The lot of them.

Their beverages bordered upon sour and he was surprised with the amount of drink some of the men and women in here could swallow. However, he did appreciate some of the fine red wine. He would give this place credit there. Bored, he decided to zone in on the mindless conversation around him. They spoke of nothing of interest in particular. Money, family, jobs, wives, children, sex…

They lived such meaningless lives with meaningless goals. They belonged in servitude. He could see nothing else more fit for this pathetic race of people. His attention made its way around the large restaurant bar and he scanned the nameless people he was likely to forget as soon as he left the place.

His gaze stopped on a young woman sitting sullenly by herself in the corner of the restaurant. Her expression was quite gloomy looking and by the number of empty cups on her table, she had had her fair share of alcohol. He resisted the urge to snort. What sort of bad day did she have? Not that he cared. He was merely curious.

He noticed a drunken male saunter over towards her and as he expected, immediately started badgering her with annoying and suggestive remarks. He looked at the site in distaste and turned away.

* * *

In hindsight she should have seen this coming. She wasn't sure if Bruce's words were true or a convenient excuse, but it seemed solid enough. She brooded over his text message again.

'Sorry Darcy I won't be able to take you out tonight. I had a bit of a relapse and think I am going to be off any work for Shield indefinitely.'

She was already at Chelsea's when she read the text and had pondered sadly either going home or drinking to her own miserable boring life. She chose the latter and had a drink and then another…and another. She inwardly swore, remembering she needed to drive home, but what did it matter? If she did get caught for drunk driving, she'd write it down as the cherry on top for a crummy day.

"Hey baby," some drunken motor biker slurred to her. She looked up and wrinkled her nose in disgust. The man was not at all fazed. He was probably too drunk to have anyone break his triumph over Mt. Improbable. "Whatcha doing here all by yourself?" She glared at him and sipped more of her Femme Fatale.

"None of your fucking business. Get lost," she retorted without looking at him. She had her tazer with her, but wanted to avoid tazing him in the public eye. The man only chuckled and brazenly leaned over. Alcohol was strong on his breath and Darcy felt herself getting dizzy from it. Who did this arsehole think he was?

"Those sum pretty big words comin' from yer mouth," he said huskily as he leaned closer. Darcy was about an inch from slapping his face. "Fuck off you asshole," she spat at him. Now the man was angry and he was about to say something else when a hand clasped down on his shoulder.

"The lady told you to leave her alone." Surprised, both Darcy and the man looked up to see who intervened. The atmosphere in the room seemed to drop by several degrees as the tall man glared into the eyes of the slagging drunk. Darcy thought the motor biker would swear or a fight would ensure, but instead a bewildered glance spread over his features and then something neutral. He left her table without a word.

Darcy watched the drunken asshole go in surprise and she looked back at the man who had helped her. "Thank you," she said to him quietly. However she felt uncomfortable after the whole event and with a sigh stood up and slipped past the man leaving a tip for the waiter on the table. She left the bar to be greeted with the humid heat of a summer night in New Mexico and decided she had nothing better to do other than start up her van and bury her face in the sheets at home.

"Excuse me miss," that same cold chilling voice from the bar sounded behind her. Darcy immediately turned around to see the same man who had helped her deal with that lecherous drunkard a few minutes earlier holding out her purse. "You left this in there." A little stunned, Darcy accepted her wallet graciously and forced herself to smile.

"Thanks again. Thanks so much. What a day huh?" The man's thin lips turned upward slightly to return her friendly gesture and Darcy for a few brief moments admired the fine contours of his strong jawline and cheekbones. He had shoulder length black hair that was sleeked back and the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

"I suppose the drunkard and almost losing your purse were not the only things that happened today?" Darcy laughed sheepishly and flicked some hair out of her eye. Always a nervous habit. "You could say that. But really thank you so much. I would have had to add the missing purse to my day of misfortunes."

The man nodded and a brief awkward silence ensured. Darcy did not want to end it there. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town or simply visiting?"

He took a few moments to consider her question, which she found a bit odd, but he answered it nonetheless.

"Yes I am just visiting." The statement was short and straight to the point. He seemed like a rather cold man in some way, but he had helped her all the same. "Oh, well I hope you are enjoying your time down here. It was nice to meet you Mr?" When she asked his name she watched his features contort to a mild degree of suspicion and Darcy found herself shifting uncomfortably.

"Luke," he said quietly. She raised a brow and smiled at him. "Well it was nice to meet you Luke. I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis." He walked closer to her and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. His eyes…they were so…beautiful. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed before.

"Are you heading home?" He asked casually. It was a random question, but not entirely out of place. She could sense that there was more coming after this and so she decided to lie. "Ah, no. I was planning to go out of town and do some star gazing. I do it with my friends sometimes, but they are out of town for the week."

Luke seemed interested and Darcy felt a tinge of excitement run through her veins. "Hmmm sounds interesting. I was planning to head out there myself." _Sure you were _Darcy thought, but the excited feeling remained. _How drunk am I? _

She had just been traduced by one man and another out of the blue, who was everything a gentlemen should be, wanted to go star gazing with her? She scrutinized him. For all she knew, he could be a psychopathic pervert or merely a new comer looking for a good time. And Darcy really needed a good time. What better way than to spend her drunken musings with a stranger she would probably never see again?

"Well since you're new in town, I could show you the best place if you would like." She said self-consciously. _He's so good looking _she thought. And besides, if things went awry, she always had her tazer.

"I think," Luke began in a much gentler voice, "I would like that very much."

* * *

Loki had originally only been curious about the woman. He had been contented to let her deal with that nuisance of the man, but the drunkard clearly was not leaving her alone and she looked miserable enough already. Not that he had been compelled by pity, but such a pathetic creature such as that motor biker had no business touching a maiden who did not want his drunken attentions.

However upon his intervention and willing the drunkard away, the woman in question barely looked up at him, mumbled a quick thank you and left. She seemed so sad and Loki found himself intrigued. He always liked a puzzle and what better to do with his time than solve this one? She hadn't left her wallet in the restaurant, he had easily plucked it from her pocket as she left and it left the perfect opportunity to open more dialogue between them.

"So Luke," she started as she drove her van out of town. The van had an old musky scent. Not unwelcome, but her scent was all through it and he found that she smelled quite nice. Something like honey and lemons. "Where are you from exactly?"

Such a curious creature. Always full of questions. Were all mortals like this?

"Someplace far far away," he said mischievously. Darcy gave a light chuckle in response.

"No, really. Where are you from?" Loki refrained from rolling his eyes and answered her. "New York," he replied smoothly. Lies tended to roll off his lips so easily. What was it that they said about him in mortal mythology? That he had a silver tongue?

"Oh that is cool. What would make you want to come out here with a bunch of rednecks?"

_Rednecks? What does she mean by that? _

"I came here to see the stars. They are sited best here in New Mexico or so I am told." Darcy mumbled 'fair enough' and turned a corner and drove up a hill.

"What do you do Darcy? As in work?" She let out a quiet sigh, which he found amusing. A typical mortal who hated their job. "I have a degree in political science, but currently doing an internship with an astrologist. Good money. Pays the bills."

"I see," he muttered as she parked the van. "Good thing I left my chairs in the back and my telescope," she said to herself and hopped out of the van. Loki did too and offered to help her. Her technology for star gazing was primitive at best, but then again she was an insignificant mortal. A dot in the many and nothing important.

_Darcy who has a degree in Political Science and an internship with an astrologist _he snickered. She wasn't much of a puzzle after all, but he decided he would find out why she was so sad just for the sake of it. He had nothing better to do with his time.

He helped her set up the chairs and telescope and she also grabbed out a little stove that could light a fire. "Too dark," she said as an explanation.

"Would you like to look first?"

"I can see them from here. Do you know the constellations?"

Darcy beamed at him and nodded. What he thought would turn out to be a dull explanation of how mortals interpreted their universe, Loki found himself fascinated. Darcy and him sat by the fire and she pointed out all the shapes, the meanings and scientific context of them. She was even kind enough to explain what a few ancient cultures believed about it. She also had more alcohol in her van.

"I was saving it for a BBQ," she told him as she sipped her beer. Loki did likewise with his and thought it tasted quite awful considering it wasn't even cold. Just how long had it been in her van? What did it matter? He drank it anyway and listened to her stories. For a painful moment, he was reminded of Queen Frigga and all the stories she had told him as a child. But that was another time. Another life. As much as he loved her, she had betrayed him. She had lied to him all his life just like his father. Perhaps he would forgive her, but his heart was too bitter and angry for it now.

_And I am here enjoying some drinks with a chortling mortal. _Still though, the woman was interesting and she was smarter than she looked. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She murmured while looking up at the sky and taking a sip from her drink. Loki looked up with her. These were not his constellations, but they would soon be. However he missed his own.

"Yes I suppose it is." Asguard's skies were much more beautiful. When he looked back at her, he realized that she was staring at him. He smirked at her. "What is it?"

She seemed a bit taken aback at being caught staring at him, but she offered him a weak smile nonetheless. "It's just that…not many guys here would bother to help out a woman like that other than the cops. It was really nice and brave of you. I never picked New Yorkers for having such manners."

He laughed and twisted the bottle of beer between his fingers. "They're not any better," he told her considering he had stopped by New York on his way here. He was after all simply relaxing, but also wanted to see what remained of the site where Thor's hammer had landed.

She nodded and hesitated a moment. "Um…Luke," she said and licked her lips in a nervous display. His gaze turned back to her. It was quite lazy looking. He did feel quite unperturbed. Was it from the drinks he had consumed? "I'd like to thank you further for helping me. Really, that guy would have caused some major trouble."

His brow furrowed as she leaned closer to his chair. She smiled at him timidly and before he could ask what she was doing, he felt her soft pink lips against his cheek. It only lasted a few moments, but it sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

She moved away, still with the unsure smile on her lips. "Thank you so much Luke." Feeling a little bewildered along with an odd mixture of emotions, flattery maybe?-he offered her a kind smile in return and that was something that rarely plastered his face. "You're welcome Darcy."

She looked to the ground and took another sip of her drink. Absentmindedly, Loki felt himself touching his cheek. He looked at her and her sweet little pink lips. She was quite pretty when he thought about it, for a mortal anyway. Nothing like the seductive beauty of Sif or the motherly beauty of Frigga, but she had a certain attractiveness.

"I suppose I should return the favour since you have been so hospitable to me," he said slyly and leaned over. However she turned her face in puzzlement so Loki decided to opt for her lips. The kiss was tender and brief, but he liked the feel of her lips on his. When he pulled away she was blushing at him and was looking away reticently.

_I can't believe I am kissing a mortal, but she is fun to play with and she is so fascinating._

* * *

Darcy didn't know why she was acting like a silly freshmen school girl, but a really handsome guy had just kissed her. Saved her, kept her company and kissed her. And she wanted more. He was still smirking at her next time she looked up and she found her eyes focusing on his lips. It was probably brazen and she wasn't sure how he would react, but she decided she would try it anyway.

She pressed her lips against his and he didn't stop her. In fact he responded and deepened the kiss. He tasted so metallic. Cold. Sweet and bitter at once, not to mention the alcohol that lingered on their breaths. Darcy pushed herself forward to be closer to him, but to make it easier he wrapped his arms around her and placed her on his lap.

She broke the kiss momentarily and in her drunken stupor looked into his eyes. They seemed sort of confused and unsure. Then they were scrutinizing and then soft. So many fleeting emotions in one.

"You're a very peculiar woman Darcy Lewis." She rolled her eyes at that. "Yes I have heard that before." His gaze was intent and he reached up to cup her face. His thumb stroked her cheek and Darcy marvelled over the rough texture of his hands. They were calloused like he did some sort of hard work. Was he a builder? Or some sort of gym teacher? He never really explained to her what he did or perhaps he had told her and had she forgotten.

His thumb traced over her lips and he pressed his forehead against hers. "You have such pretty blue eyes. I never noticed them before," he whispered and kissed her again. Darcy moaned as she relished in the feel of his tongue against hers. Damn, this night wasn't turning out to be too bad after all. The kissing got more intense as she pressed her body hard against his and felt his hands roam against her back and clutch her shirt.

_This is like some sort of fantasy. A handsome stranger coming into town and taking the pains to get acquainted with some local town girl. _

His lips trailed down her chin and then to her neck. Sweet little pecks and nips and then she felt him suck on it. She sighed in pleasure and noticed that Luke's own breathing was accelerated. He breathed hard for a few moments as he buried his face against her chest and then she felt him bunching up her shirt.

He started raising her shirt and not only did she let him, she helped him. Judgement cloudy with drink and body aroused by his ministrations, she decided that she wanted this newcomer to touch her. It felt naughty, cheeky and deceptive all at the same time. She raised the shirt over her head and flung it to the side.

Luke's gaze was on her chest and she felt his hands slide their way up her stomach to touch her breasts covered by her lacy pink bra. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her and Darcy felt her insides melt. He kissed her neck again and Darcy closed her eyes as she felt his strong hands massage her breasts.

She bit her lip as she ran her fingers through his sleek black hair and wondered how far she was going to let this go. When she really thought about it, she didn't really fucking care. Jane had given her too much work, Bruce had stood her up and that arsehole in the bar had come so close to making her explode at the end of a dreary day. It's only highlight was Luke and she wanted to make it last as long as possible.

"D-do you want to go to the van?" She asked breathlessly. He paused for a moment and looked up at her. He now looked as aroused and drunk as she. He seemed to contemplate for a bit and gave her a quick nod. "I suppose so," he returned and with a shy smile, she hopped off him and picked up her shirt. He jumped up after her and as she walked back to the van, she noticed how wobbly she felt and that occasionally her vision would double.

_I must be off my rocker. _

She almost tripped as she headed into the back of the van, however Luke's hands on her waist steadied her. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him as a way of thanks and climbed in. He climbed in after her and before anything else was said, she was kissing him again. She felt his hands all over her too and marvelled at how strong and confident they felt.

Just who was this guy?

She was quite out of breath when he pulled away and brought her body closer against his. "You're quite pretty for a mortal," he whispered. More to himself he seemed. Mortal? What was he talking about? She didn't really have time to dwell on it when she felt him struggling to unclip her bra from the back.

Slowly she reached behind and helped him undo it and let it slip off her arms carelessly. For a few moments he looked at her breasts and gently placed a hand over one of them. They were small much to Darcy's dismay, but he seemed to find them pleasing.

His lips trailed down her neck line, over her clavicle and lower still. Darcy closed her eyes when she felt his mouth on one of her nipples. Her breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed the back of the cotton shirt he wore to cope with the New Mexican heat.

It was hot and stuffy and the amount of alcohol in her system had turned her mind into a foggy haze. She nuzzled her face in the base of his neck and relished in the feel of his hand slipping up her skirt to the most intimate place between her legs. She moaned when she felt him prodding around her tender flesh and to ease their position a little more, she laid against the back seat.

He grinned at her as he tugged down her blue cotton panties and Darcy grinned back although she couldn't contain the flush in her cheeks. Sure, she had let plenty of guys touch her, but they had always been clumsy and had no idea what they were doing. Luke, however, seemed the opposite and she waited with anticipation to see just what sort of things he could do to her.

Slowly she spread her legs apart and bunched up her skirt as he moved on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her again, but this time her moans could be audibly heard in the van as she felt him gently caressing, stroking and rubbing the most sensitive area on her body. She had touched herself enough times to know that she needed to be slowly coaxed to reach her peak, but Luke seemed to do it a million times better than she ever did. And it was amazing.

_Fuck! _

The rubbing continued and Darcy felt her body grow closer to its tempo. "Oh God Luke" She moaned in disbelief. This was better than anything she had ever felt. She let out a loud moan as she felt her body climax. Luke's forehead was pressed against hers and just like her, he was sweating. It was so hot. From the atmosphere, alcohol and foreplay. But Darcy didn't mind. She heard him swear as he fumbled unbuckling his pants. He must have been just as drunk as she and so she helped him.

He was hard and erect when she touched him and he closed his eyes when he felt her soft hands run up and down his length. Darcy allowed him to kiss her again and very gently, he removed her hands from between his legs and pressed himself against her slick heat. Darcy groaned when she felt him against her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

How far was she going to let this go?

The whole way it seemed and she didn't care. She never cared when she let some drunken idiots feel her up in her van, closet, bedroom or even a fucking alleyway so she didn't care about Luke sticking it in. He at least seemed to know what he was doing. He shifted his position a little and she ran her hands over the length of his forearms and shoulders. By God were they muscular and well-shaped. It sort of reminded her of Thor.

"Are you…protected?" He asked her in a low casual voice.

_Protected? Ah_

"Yeah," she mumbled back. She'd been slack with her injections, but as far as she knew, even missing a few sessions, depo provera still took time to wear off.

The issue was pushed away from her mind when the tip went in. Yet, he met some resistance and Darcy bit her lip as he then began to force his way in. Any other first timer in her position would be crying tears of virginal innocence; she however, smacked him on the side of the head.

"What the hell are doing?" She snapped. Even though his breathing was raspy; he looked into her eyes in confusion. "It hurts," she explained. After a few more hard breaths, he answered her. "Do you want to stop?" Her eyes widened for a moment and she shook her head. "No," she said grudgingly. In an affectionate gesture, he removed a few sweat soaked strands of hair away from her brow.

"Well then, just let me push in."

Sucking in some air, she nodded and let him proceed. He continued to pursue his entry and Darcy forced herself not to yelp, swear or hit him again. But motherfucker, this stung!

"I didn't know you were a virgin," he whispered…again to himself. Why did he always do that?

"_You're my first virgin."_

Darcy shut her eyes and tried to ignore the pain as he moved in and out. All the good feelings from before were suddenly gone and she was on the line of thinking that she would never do this again. Perhaps they should have simply continued kissing and touching.

As he grunted and panted and as she let out scratchy breaths with him, she couldn't help but feel that her expectations had been foolhardy. This was not at all what she expected sex to be like. This was hot, sweaty and very messy.

He took up the pace a little and she pressed her face deeper into his neck as he groaned with each little thrust.

It didn't hurt so much as before. And she supposed she liked the idea of him being inside her. As his breathing and pace became closer to his pinnacle, Darcy contented herself with taking in his salty scent. He was still fully clothed save for his pants being undone and she still had her skirt bunched up around her waist.

A final groan along with his arms tightening his hold around her body signalled his end and he collapsed down on her in a breathless sweaty heap. For what it was worth, Darcy enjoyed the sweet aftermath. They lay there in silence for a few moments as both struggled to recapture their air and when that was done, he chivalrously moved off her and sat against the back seat, doing up his pants all the same.

Feeling a little awkward, Darcy followed suit, quickly placing her bra back on and lowering her skirt. Her panties were somewhere in the car, but it would make her feel well out of place if she reached down to find them and yank them on. There was an aching rawness between her legs as well as the sticky feel of both their fluids.

"Are you okay?" He asked her although she saw him staring out into the distance. The van door had been left open to give room for their legs. "Y-yeah," she said resting back with him. What now? What did two strangers do after they had a little romp in the middle of nowhere?

She found that she virtually had nothing to say to him. Both from shyness, disappointment, amazement….

So many feelings in one. "Do you have anywhere else to be tonight?" She asked him quietly. He looked at her then and his expression was frosty. Where did that come from?

"I do," he said to her and kissed her hand. She stared at him in bewilderment. That was exactly what Thor did to Jane when he was here. "Ah, thanks I guess." She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Need a lift back?" He nodded and didn't say much else. Darcy couldn't shake the feeling that she had disappointed him in some way. Was it her body? Her inexperience in sex? She pondered over these things as she grabbed the telescope and placed it back in her van. Luke helped pick up the other things, but the ride back to Chelsea's parking lot was quiet and tense.

Now she found herself angry at him. _What a fucking arsehole! Just what is his problem? _

She drove into the parking lot and watched in dismay as he hopped out. "It was nice of you to come star gazing with me. Are you going to be here long?"

He turned around and gave her a lazy smile. It almost appeared malicious or was it mischievous? Darcy did not know what to make of it.

"No, but I am certain we will meet again. Until next time Lady Darcy." She stared after him, puzzled by the strange choice of words. He hadn't left her a number or any form of contact though.

"Listen, I usually come down to Chelsea's for a drink on Saturday nights. If you ever want to meet up again, ask the Bartender, Marcus, for Darcy Lewis." He stopped in his tracks, but did not say anything back. He continued walking. Darcy hoped that there was a smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't such an arsehole after all. Just a little strange.

Strange and hot.

Feeling a little better, Darcy started the van and made her way home. She must have swerved once or twice, but she made it home in one piece all the same. Her head however hurt like fuck and she wanted nothing more than to lay it down on her fluffy pillows. Stumbling out of the van and into the house, Darcy made her way to the shower and stripped off her clothes. She was hot and sticky and she smelt like sex.

The lukewarm water came as a little relief as she quickly soaped herself and washed it all off. Feeling absolutely exhausted, she threw herself down on her bed in nothing but her towel and closed her eyes.

_Luke _she thought.

He had certainly made her night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the favs and reviews. I appreciate it and please review again. It helps me write. This is set during the avengers and yes I fiddled around with a few timing events, which will make sense I promise (e.g. Bruce doesn't go away to Calcutta for a year).**

**And for those who might find it a bit unrealistic, visit a club or a bar. Lots of people screw randoms. Some end up with nasty accidents ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Darcy had the mother of all headaches the next morning and for the life of her, could not get out of bed. Reaching out to her bedside table, she grabbed her cell and sent a text to Jane saying she was ill and wouldn't be in for work today. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to do some heavy drinking on a work night.

Turning over on to her back and hugging her covers to herself, Darcy stared up at the ceiling and recalled the events of last night. They were dark and hazy at best, but she remembered him and remembered it. It hadn't been what she expected, but it hadn't been so bad either. The way he held her and caressed her. It would be an interesting story to tell to some friends later in life she supposed.

_Hey guys, I lost my virginity to some guy I met in a bar in the back of my own van. _It was almost enough to make her snicker. Rubbing her eyes, Darcy forced her sore aching body out of bed and decided to make herself some coffee. It was a drink she didn't really have much appreciation for, but she needed something to jump start the cortisol in her body.

Now that she had the day off, she didn't quite know what she would do with it, but considering the extent of her headache, she gathered most of the day would be spent in bed. Checking her cell, she saw that there were several missed calls from Jane and her brow furrowed. Feeling a little apprehensive, Darcy dialled her number. Jane picked up on the first ring.

"You finally decide to pick up," Jane said flatly. Darcy felt herself smiling. "Sorry. You left me a lot of calls. What's up?" There was a brief pause. "Do you know what happened to Bruce Banner? He was last seen with you in the office," she explained. _Curious _she thought.

"Yeah. He helped me with the paper work and we were going to meet for drinks at a bar in town to relax for the night." Darcy chewed on her nails for a moment. "As friends really. He didn't seem all too well and then sent me a messaging saying he was taking time off work," she lied remembering the nature of his text.

"I see," Jane muttered and cleared her throat. "You sound awful," she added. Darcy suppressed a chuckle. "Late night. Wrong side of the bed in the morning." Jane made an annoyed sound in response. "Well since you have nothing major, I'd appreciate it if you came in this afternoon. Phil Coulson is coming by and says he has something important to brief us on. You included and he stressed the importance of our team being there."

Darcy frowned. Just how important could it be? Important enough to include her insignificant self?

"Alright," she said grudgingly. "I'll be there."

When she arrived, Jane was sitting quietly at her desk along with a few personnel of their team. Phil Coulson was already there and it appeared she had kept them waiting. "I'm glad you could finally make it," Coulson said neutrally. There was a hint of irritation in his voice. Darcy gave him a puppy dog look and sat next to Jane.

Phil ran his eyes over everyone in the room and began. "A few days ago, a very important artefact was stolen from one of Sheild's headquarters. If it falls in the wrong hands, the devastation it could bring about would be unfathomable." Darcy raised her head, interest piqued.

"What is it exactly?" Jane asked. Phil regarded her with a grim smile. "That information is classified, but since you work with Doctor Banner, you will be given some insight into it. Because of the situation, we have had to spread our capacity and resources, which is where you lot come in."

He paused and gave another cursory glance over everyone in the room, before continuing. "This is where your research will be of some use to us Miss Foster. We have a mission for you if you would be happy to accept. I will brief you on what you need to do."

The rest of the meeting passed by in a dubious blur. They were all being moved away to separate domains. For their own safety apparently. Being the cynic that she was, Darcy could sense that whatever this stolen object was, its disappearance was a lot more disquieting than Phil Coulson let on. Still though, Darcy was in no place to question.

"Miss Lewis," Coulson said to her as everyone filed out. His eyes quickly turned to Jane and he said something about briefing her in his car. Jane nodded, gave her an unsure look and left the room. Darcy turned back to Agent Coulson and hid a grimace. She still bore a slight grudge against him for confiscating her beloved IPod. She got it back in the end, but all the songs had been cleared out and she remembered, painstakingly, how long it had taken her to download all thirty songs.

"I also have a mission for you if you are willing to take it. How would you feel about a trip to Germany?" Darcy blinked.

_Germany? _

"Whatever for?" Coulson's lips upturned slightly. "You have some talents in history, culture and politics. There is someone there who we want you to keep indulged. A friend of Shield you could say. We'd like you to go there and quell his fears in a sense. Let him know that Shield is protecting him by offering your services. It is really only diplomacy, but an easy task nonetheless and all expenses paid for."

He stopped for a minute and for once offered her a genuine smile. "I am sure you will accept. I am well aware of how much you like to take on an easy task." Darcy twiddled her thumbs. Was she that transparent? "Not on all tasks," she said in defence. Coulson merely gave her an odd stare and Darcy refrained from rolling her eyes.

He handed her a black file case. "Read it tonight and give me your answer tomorrow." He left her at that and Darcy found herself a little perplexed at the situation. This was all so sudden and within a day her life had been turned upside down. Whatever was happening in Shield had seemed to become a red alert. They were practically putting their lower hierarchy workers in witness protection.

Darcy sighed, took a seat back at Jane's desk and opened the file. There wasn't much to do other than keep company some German millionaire by the name of Henrich Schafer. Shield was personally giving him a few guards for protection among his own and she was around merely to console him on their operations and be his guest. A mutual understanding.

This didn't sound so bad and Darcy found she quite liked the idea of a trip to Germany…all expenses paid.

_Guess I'll be taking it. _

She'd be leaving at the end of the week. Grabbing her things together, she left Jane's little haven and went back to her van. As she arranged her things in the back seat, she spotted her blue knickers on the floor of her van and a blush made its way up to her cheeks. She grabbed them and shoved them in her bag.

She supposed she would head to Chelsea's before she left for Germany. Perhaps Luke was still in town and maybe he would be there…looking for her. Wishful thinking, but Darcy being a woman of contradictions was as hopeful as she was cynical.

* * *

Heimdall had watched over the realms since he had grown into a full-fledged Aesir along with the many powers he was granted. He could see through time, space and into hearts. Rarely did things escape him or cause him enough surprise. This however did.

Beneath the waters of Asgard, like every realm, was its power source. And whenever a new citizen of Asgard was conceived, light from that source would leave its resting place and into the womb of its mother. Sometimes Heimdall would watch them in loving fascination. The miracle of life. This time however, he found himself utterly confounded by what had occurred. A new soul had left the power source and had made its way to Midgard.

Why all the way to Midgard? What was going on? There were no Asgard citizens on Midgard at the moment. Feeling unnerved by all this, Heimdall made summons to the king. Something was not right about this.

* * *

Jotunheim was nothing but a massive expanse of waste especially when it came to its capital city. With the death of King Laufey and the destruction of most of the main kingdom from the Asgard's open portal, Jotunheim seemed doomed to fall into the depths of its oblivion. Only a true and powerful king could restore the balance. Except, Belyas noted grimly, that the heir to Jotunheim was the adopted son of King Odin. The old dupe had managed to keep it a secret for such a long time.

When his foolish older son had started a war, Belyas had witnessed for himself how Prince Loki's skin had turned to that of a Jotun. It had puzzled him at first, but as he connected the dots, it all began to make sense. Laufey's queen had died giving birth to a son too small and insignificant to be worthy of Jotun heritage and the Jotun throne. He had been abandoned and left to die. He remembered centuries ago how the All-father had made off with what was thought to be a Jotun infant.

King Laufey had of course, fathered other sons with a new queen, but those sons were dead and Loki was the only one who could continue the line and control the source of their world's power. Unfortunately Loki had grown up in the midst of Asgardian brainwashing and besides that, he had betrayed Jotunheim, killed his own father and had tried to destroy their whole world. No one wanted him for a king, but the Jotun's longed for their home and power to be restored.

So it came as a surprise to Belyas when the whirlpool for the bloodline of Jotun monarchs began to swirl again and release its power beyond the Jotunheim realm in the direction of Midgard. His brow furrowed about what this all meant, but he wasn't an idiot. The icy whirlpool only flowed when an heir was to be born. Loki was the only known heir, so had he recently fathered a child? Or was there someone else they did not know about? Some nameless son of Laufey who with a female had conceived an heir? "A king," he heard her strong voice behind him. He turned around and gave Queen Hallerna a low bow. "My queen," he whispered to her. Since Laufey's death, she had wondered through the ruins of the castle's grounds forlorn and in an eternal state of sorrow. She had lost her sons long ago, but the loss of her husband, the king, had shattered any willpower she had left. The pain and suffering it had caused her made her unable to taken upon herself the duties to run the kingdom and Belyas had to act as regent in her stead.

"It appears so Your Highness. The whirlpool only flows during the development of a Jotun prince or princess. It will continue that way until his or her birth." The queen's look was intrigued and then hopeful. "An heir," she whispered longingly. Belyas felt his heart move for her. For a long time, he had loved Queen Hallerna from afar and with Laufey's death, a small part of him had been glad by the king's demise because it meant that he might have had a chance with her. Now it was all the more pointless and in vain. His love for the queen mattered little in comparison to what Asgard had done to Jotunheim.

Still though, he could understand her longing. A child to take care of in her arms, if not born of her body, then of her blood as a fellow Jotun. Hopefully a prince to raise to be a proper ruler, smite Asgard and bring back their ice cold powers in their fullest once more. Only a monarch of the bloodline could do this. The Queen would have a baby in her arms and he could prime up that child for leadership and control the throne still as he did now. But this time, with Jotunheim in all its former glory.

And maybe, just maybe, the queen would marry him and they would be the perfect foster parents for what possibly was Loki's child as Odin and Frigga were to him. "I will go my queen. I will go to Midgard and find whoever carries Jotunheim's heir and bring her here and if not her then the child. Jotunheim will rise once more, I promise you."

The queen placed her hand on his shoulder, her expression hard and deep and she nodded solemnly.  
"Go then. Search far and wide until you find them."

He kneeled before her and with one final heartfelt look; he left her to converse with the Jotun alchemists. They would begin to conjure up dark matter to help him reach Midgard. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

When Darcy got off the plane in Berlin, she had every intention on visiting as many sites as she could as well as relishing every moment of her little tour. Although she couldn't help the nagging feeling that Coulson had only put her on this little diplomacy mission to keep her nosy self out of the way.

Well…waste not, want not.

They even had a chauffeur to drive her to an upper class hotel. She marvelled at the beauty of the golden tulip hotel where she would be staying for two weeks before she made her way to Stuttgart to meet Dr Henrich Schafer. Having a nice stretch, Darcy decided to content herself with relaxing in the hotel room. The fun was just about to begin.

As she settled in, Darcy prepped her laptop intent to do a little background research on the man she would be accompanying. As she read his profile, she was surprised to find that despite being a millionaire and having all the money he ever needed, he still went to college and spent eight years studying to become a doctor. He had spent time overseas working for the Red Cross and giving medical aide to people in destitute war zones. Darcy could at least say she was impressed.

She scrolled down to find that there was at least a little bit of information on his personal life. He had married an American woman named Michelle Lewis (_interesting) _who had died in childbirth early in the marriage. She had haemorrhaged. How sad.

The baby was a stillborn too, Darcy noted with a grimace.

The doctor seemed like a kind and intelligent man and she was sure they would have plenty to talk about. Due to the disaster in his life, Darcy found herself interested in his personal affairs even though it was not her business or her place. But being the nosy person she was, she felt some compassion for him and wanted to learn more about him. A mixture of compassion and boredom.

Plus, his deceased wife shared the same last name and was from America like her. So it wouldn't hurt to do a little snooping.

As she poured herself a glass of cola with some ice in it, she thought about her quiet night at Chelsea's before she left. No one named Luke had left a message with Marcus and he hadn't shown up as she hoped he would. Jane had come and had a few drinks with her as well as informing her that Bruce had not only taken time off work, but had quit Sheild and with his passport had left the country. God only knew where.

_I hope he is alright. _

She wasn't so sure what had caused this sudden relapse, but if Bruce felt he was a danger to the surrounding population, she supposed he was right to leave. It was a shame that they never had those drinks, but then Luke had shown up in the end.

_I wonder if I will ever see him again. _

She guessed that she would. Fate sometimes had a way of smacking you in the face where you least expected it and concerning Luke, she supposed it was a good thing.

As Darcy closed her laptop, she took no notice of the link leading to Michelle Lewis's picture.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Over week had passed by and Darcy had to busy herself packing her things. Her little holiday in Berlin was coming to a close and she would have to make her way to Stuttgart within the hour. During her stay in Berlin, she had acquired for herself some antiques and German products to take home with her for memory sake. She had never been out of America her whole life so she was intent to make the most of her mission/holiday.

However, she supposed she was still a little jetlagged, which was strange considering she had been absolutely fine when she arrived a week prior. Occasional little headaches plagued her throughout the day along with some fatigue. It made her feel quite lethargic really. But now she had to get her act together and so there was no more lying around and lazing throughout the day.

Zipping up the rest of her junk, she placed the few nicer and more expensive clothes carefully in a new suitcase. She had talked to Doctor Henrich over the phone, who for all intents and purposes, was one of the friendliest men she had ever met. He was even kind enough to inform her to bring 'formal' wear to his many dinners he would treat her to as well as purchase a nice ball gown for his exhibition next week. Shield had given her an extra bit of money for this diplomacy relationship, so she used the extra to get what she needed. She had never had the chance to dress up elegantly before.

Giving one last dash of lipstick to her face and adjusting her glasses, Darcy made her way to Stuttgart.

* * *

Henrich dressed quite formally to meet Miss Darcy Lewis although he didn't need to. However, being upper class and quite old fashioned, he felt compelled to do so. First impressions were everything and he was determined not to bodge this. Adjusting his cufflinks and his tie, Henrich peered over his desk at the picture of the smiling woman in the white dress.

His wife had died eighteen years ago, but he didn't stop thinking about her. Not for a moment. Neither her or their child. Which was why this was important to him. He had only seen Darcy once when she was a baby so he was quite curious as to what she was like now. Did she look like Michelle or that _man_ instead? What were her interests? Her education? Her personality?

And more importantly, how would he go about approaching her with the truth and his intentions for her upon his death? He sighed. A tired sigh. He supposed he would muster up the courage to explain things to her when the time came for it, but right now he was more interested in making her acquaintance and making her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Sir, Miss Lewis has arrived," one of his servants said on the intercom. Henrich licked his dry lips. "Send her in to the sitting room and take her belongings to the bedroom I have arranged for her."

"Yes sir."

Taking a deep breath, Henrich took one last look at his wife's picture before leaving the room. Heading down the main staircase, he could hear one of the maids offering Miss Lewis some tea and for a moment he felt too overwhelmed to meet her. Would seeing her reopen any of those old wounds? Wounds that had taken almost eighteen years to heal?

It was too late to turn back now.

Fixing his tie, Henrich plastered on a generous smile and entered the room to meet the girl he hadn't seen for almost twenty two years. "Good afternoon Miss Lewis," he greeted her pleasantly, careful to keep his emotions and expression in check. But for the life of him, he felt even now that tears could well in his eyes. Both from relief and happiness. She was the spitting image of Michelle save for those big blue eyes of hers.

And by God he was thankful she resembled nothing of _that man. _"Good afternoon to you to Doctor Schafer. I hope all is well. You have a very nice home." She smiled at him and he felt his chest tighten with pain. Michelle's smile…

"I am well thank you," he said pleasantly as he took a seat opposite her. "Have the maids gone to get you anything to drink?" She nodded. "Just some water. It was a long trip," she explained. He nodded in return admiring her long dark hair and pale skin. If things had been different, she would have been raised here as his all her life, despite her parentage. But Michelle did not want to have it any other way and considering who Darcy now worked for, it was rather ironic how the future had twisted.

"I believe it was Miss Lewis. My staff are preparing your room so I am sure you will enjoy your stay here." Rubbing one of her eyes unconsciously, she nodded and smiled. "Just Darcy would do and thank you once again Doctor. I have a few things from Agent Coulson for you," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a few folders.

Graciously he accepted them, but would flip through them later. No doubt it was to keep him updated on the current events and his funding. However Coulson knew how important this mission was as well. It wasn't just about him explaining to Darcy the partial truth, but her future as his heir apparent. She would be in for a surprise, but he'd make sure she would have everything she needed to take it all in.

"Well I do not want to keep you from settling in. My butler Jared will show to your room and you can freshen up. If you would like a tour around the place, just ask Jared. Dinner will be at six. I look forward to seeing you there Miss Darcy." She thanked him humbly and like a gentlemen, he showed her out of the room and let Jared lead her all the way upstairs up to the nice abode he had prepared for her.

As he watched her go, he felt a deep ache develop in his throat. If only Michelle was alive to see her today.

* * *

As Darcy relaxed in a bath, she couldn't help but reflect on her meeting with Doctor Henrich Schafer. As she expected, he was a perfectly kind and well-mannered man, but his eyes had this gloomy sadness about them and he stared at her far too long. She wasn't sure what to feel about that, but she had her tazer just in case.

Resting her head back and closing her eyes, Darcy mused over her new found fascination with pretzels and peaches. It had only started a few days ago, but she couldn't get enough of them. The taste in Germany, although nice, was not what she was use to and not exactly what she craved, but they would make do.

Still though, as she relaxed in the bath, the craving for pretzels in particular became overwhelming. Grimacing, she raised her body up and wondered if she could have one of the maids bring it up to her. She frowned.

That would be a little rude and she didn't want to appear like she was indulging. Sighing, she decided she would inquire about the food later.

She placed on a nice sleek black dress to have dinner with Henrich and clipped back some of hair. She decided to forgo the glasses since she only needed them for reading and smiled at herself in the mirror. The dress around her bosom was a little tighter than she remembered when she tried it on, but she supposed it was a good thing either way. Heading downstairs and being escorted by a middle aged woman to Henrich's dining room, Darcy couldn't help but admire the many artistic pieces and sculptures he had adorning his hallways. No doubt they were absolutely priceless.

The door was opened to a sizably large dining room with pristine white walls, Grecian statues here and there and the occasional pot plant. The table itself was quite long and Henrich was sitting at the end of it. He smiled at her and in a friendly gesture, offered her a seat at his left.

Gingerly she sat down beside him and he poured her some red wine. "Thank you," she said and sipped it. It must have been some real upper class wine judging by its richness. But considering the extensive wealth of this man, she didn't expect anything less.

"So do you still do any medical work Doctor, or are you completely at liberty these days?" He chuckled and began digging in to his Alaskan king crab entrée. Darcy wasn't much for seafood, but the crab indeed tasted good. "I mainly give lectures at the university and I am currently planning to write a book about my time overseas dealing with isolated places in need of medical treatment." She nodded remembering the few facts she had read on his profile.

"Sounds interesting. Any place in particular that had some significant impact on your life?" It was a nice topic she supposed. Her life had been pretty boring until some Asgardian God had fallen out of the sky. Henrich's expression was thoughtful and he swirled his wine glass in contemplation. "I suppose the Red Cross work I did in Palestine would be the most memorable. Lovely people, but very destitute. So full of hope though. I was dealing with some emergency patients who had got caught in a terrorist attack-this was well before HAMAS was elected, and it was there I met my wife Michelle."

Curiosity piqued, Darcy raised her head to listen to the rest of Henrich's story. "She was a human rights activist working on building peace between Israel and Palestine. She was from America originally, but had always had an interest in Middle Eastern affairs. Anyway, while she was no nurse, since we were so short staffed, she helped comfort the injured and dying and even helped me and the nurses bandage and clean wounds. I suppose what struck me about her was her enthusiasm and never ending faith in work for peace."

Darcy couldn't help, but feel touched. It sounded like the perfect love story. Something out of a romance novel or a fairy tale, although doomed to end in such tragedy as she had read. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

His smile was hollow. "Was a wonderful woman," he corrected and took a sip from his glass. He paused for a minute, a dark expression looming over his face before turning to her. "Unfortunately, she died in childbirth and the baby with her." Darcy looked down. She already knew this, but it was sad all the same.

She noticed Henrich gulped and was looking down at his plate sullenly. "I didn't ask you to come here specifically for Shield's diplomacy Miss Lewis." Darcy stared at him in bewilderment, feeling a little bit uneasy. "What do you mean?" She questioned wondering where this was going to lead.

Painstakingly, Henrich reached into his jacket and pulled out some old crumpled up papers. "I called you here to make acquaintance with you particularly. The last time I saw you, you were nothing but a pink squeaking little newborn. Just a little crying baby being held in the arms of my wife Michelle Lewis."

He looked at her. His expression soft, contrary to hers which was aghast.

"_Your mother."_

* * *

Of all the feelings Darcy could describe she was feeling at the moment, she supposed 'pissed' would take precedence. Although, she couldn't exactly say why. She was feeling a fucking tidal wave of emotions as she stared down at the crumpled papers of her adoption and her mother's picture. She supposed she looked like her, but besides that, Darcy had no idea what to think.

She had been in Foster Care all her life until she had gotten that scholarship into college and found herself a job under Jane Foster and now Shield. She had been curious about her parents in her teens, but all she knew was that she had a mother who had given her away in a closed adoption to Foster Care and that she would probably never find her.

Karma sure had a way of springing the phenomena of life back at you though. She had found out who her mother was, but she died way before Darcy could ever hope to meet her. Rubbing her eyes, Darcy took the pains to look through the few albums Henrich was kind enough to present her with. He also had the decency to leave her alone.

As he had put it, she had conceived the baby in Palestine from some unknown man and he had returned to America with her as a source of comfort until she decided what to do. It was sweet of Henrich to do that and he had told Darcy that he was so deeply in love with her mother that he never blamed her or judged her for her 'mistake.'

Henrich had proposed to her and offered to raise her child as his own, but she was adamant to give it away. She just could not raise it. Darcy supposed she could understand, but she couldn't help the feelings of resentment swim about. If she had married Henrich, the life Darcy could have lived would have been spectacular and full of happiness instead of the abuses she had suffered in the foster care program.

But then she may have never have met Jane, Erik or even Thor or made any of her other acquaintances in New Mexico. Darcy sighed. Henrich wanted to get to know her now. She had asked him why it had taken him all these years to find her, but he explained at first he hadn't wanted to go against Michelle's wishes and then she had disappeared within the Foster Care system.

It was only by sheer luck she happened to work for the organization he helped with finances. Loneliness seemed to be his main drive for wanting to form a father-daughter relationship with her and she could understand why seeing as she was the only 'part' of Michelle Lewis left in the world.

"_If you want I can take you to see where she is buried." _

She found herself heavily considering his offer. Looking at her mother's pictures sadly, Darcy tried to picture what kind of woman her mother was in life. No doubt she was strong and sure of herself to go to dangerous war torn countries and preach about the values of human rights.

Tracing her fingers over her mother's wedding picture, Darcy marvelled at just how beautiful she was and wished for a moment her mother had passed on at least a score of that beauty to her.

_This is all too much for one day _she thought and shut the album.

The best she could do was try to sleep it off, but she wasn't sure if even sleep would come to her that easy.

* * *

As Frigga sat upon Odin's throne and tried to meditate, she found herself struggling. Loki was hard to see especially in prophecy, but after the news Heimdall had revealed to them, Frigga had painstakingly tried to search for him. And now she could see him or at least, the possible futures he was contemplating and it made her heart sink in her chest.

"He's planning to overtake Midgard," Odin said, the hurt even evident in his voice.

"But he's alive," Thor muttered scarcely able to believe it himself. Frigga gave a weak smile to her son, but neither Odin nor she had told Thor of why else they were so worried. Loki wasn't a true Asgardian, so any child he sired, would have its soul come from the Valhalla of Jotunheim not Asgard. Still though, stranger things could happen. Maybe it was Loki or was there some Asgardian in a place where they shouldn't be?

Nevertheless, Odin wanted the matter investigated, but bringing Loki home was of more importance, before he did any more serious damage to Midgard.

"Midgard is under my protection," Thor said, looking at his father. Odin nodded remembering the mortal woman who was in his son's affection who resided there.

"Then you must go," Odin said quietly looking at Frigga who removed herself from his seat. He looked to her for confirmation before turning back to his son. "Stopping your brother and bringing him home is of the most importance, but Thor, there is another matter we need you to investigate."

Odin's tone was very serious and Thor strained his ears to listen. Whatever could it be?

"Valhalla has released an Asgardian soul. A child has been conceived, but this soul made its way to Midgard." For a moment, Thor's glance was puzzled until some form of realization struck him.

"Did Loki…"

Frigga cut him off, careful to keep her voice low and quiet. "It might be possible considering him being an Asgardian citizen, but you know he is not a true Asgardian by birth. Valhalla would have no reasons to consider him as such so any child sired by him would have its soul procured from Jotunheim," she explained softly. Swallowing hard, Thor nodded, very well understanding the implications in this. "You think there might be another Asgardian on Earth?"

Odin nodded and grimaced. "But we do not know who. Heimdall can't see him or her or them if they are both Asgardians. Your mother and Heimdall are trying to look in the present and future to see the child or its parents, but it is well hidden. However if we do find anything we'll let you know."

The situation was strange to say the least, but what was another Asgardian doing on Earth?

* * *

Darcy awoke the next morning, groggy eyed, with a big headache and a craving for pretzels. Jumping to her feet, she headed to the bathroom to make herself presentable for the day and deal with Henrich. As she observed her tired face in the mirror, she guessed she would visit her mother's grave after all.

But then came the harder part of it. Telling him she wasn't ready for this and needed some time to think. She'd gladly stay in contact with him, but after the series of events, this was just too much of an information overload, not to mention her now dark suspicions of Shield. Taking one last look in the mirror, Darcy headed downstairs to have breakfast with Henrich. Jared was kind enough to be her escort although she had familiarised herself with his foundation.

When she saw him in the dining room, for once he was dressed casually and seemed ready to go out. "Good morning Darcy," he said softly. She gave him a weak smile, if it could be called a smile at all.

"Morning," she mumbled back and took a seat next to him. His gaze was sympathetic as he pointed out to her the various foods for the morning. Scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, oatmeal, tea and coffee. Darcy didn't feel very hungry this morning, which was strange considering she always had an appetite, but for politeness sake, she grabbed some toast and eggs and slowly nibbled on her food.

"Did you sleep well?"

She supposed she did, but despite that she still felt weary. "I guess. Michelle…I mean my mother, she was very beautiful," she commented to let him know she wasn't going to ignore the situation. His own smile back at her was just as bland.

"I still don't understand why she gave me up." Henrich took a long sip of coffee and sighed. "She was never clear to me on her reasons and I could scarcely understand it myself, but maybe it was too painful for her," he paused giving her a serious look.

"Not that I mean to make you feel unwanted. But whatever transpired between her and that man in Palestine must have made caring and raising you too much to handle if you can understand that."

She could, but that didn't mean she felt good about it. "So then who is my father? Some Palestinian?" Henrich laughed.

"Judging by the way you look, I doubt it. I do not know who your father was. Maybe one of her fellow workers, a tourist, maybe a Palestinian. She never told me who and never specified it on your birth records," he lied, but it was for her own good.

Darcy huffed into her tea. A dead end it seemed.

She ate a few more bites and politely told him she wasn't hungry.

"Well I see no need to tarry. I can show you a few places around Stuttgart on the way to visit Michelle's grave."

Darcy nodded and stood up to follow him out, but couldn't stop the foreboding feelings welling up in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here lies Michelle Elia Schafer _

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_1964-1995_

_And with her lies Andrew Henrich Schafer_

_Son of the above_

_1995-1995_

'_My wife, my friend, the mother dear__  
__In dreamless sleep repossess here__  
__May those whose love to her was given__  
__All meet and live with her in heaven'_

Henrich had put all his effort into making sure her mother and the son that never lived, had only the best in their resting places. Darcy licked her dry lips as she touched the silver plating upon the headstone and traced over the engravings. Above on a pedestal stood an angel with her arms outstretched, looking up with a serene face towards heaven.

There was something familiar about the face and then Darcy realized the face of the angel was carved in her mother's likeness. Taking a deep breath, Darcy backed away slowly to allow Henrich to place down some fresh white carnations he had brought her. He visited her every week after church.

Darcy had only nodded slightly when he told her this. She wasn't a religious person and didn't even believe in God, but she supposed the air of spirituality suited her mother and her lifestyle. However Darcy couldn't help, but think that they must have been two very different people. From everything Henrich had told her, Darcy seemed nothing like her mother and wondered vaguely if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You never remarried," she commented dryly hoping any emotions she felt were carefully hidden in her voice. Henrich didn't spare her a look and merely traced over the silver plating as she had done earlier. "Never had the heart too," he said quietly. Darcy felt her heart pang in her chest. She respected Henrich all the more. Whoever he was, her mother had scored pure gold with this man who was utterly devoted to her even in death.

She wasn't sure why she did it. Out of instinct-pity maybe? She placed a comforting hand against his back and looked on with him at the angel that was her mother. At least now, the mystery that was her mother would be a mystery no more.

With a tired sigh, Henrich turned to her. "Perhaps we should go to lunch. I know of a fine restaurant with wonderful German delicacy. You'll love it." Darcy gave him a bland smile.

"I'm sure I will."

Considering Henrich's vast amount of wealth, Darcy wasn't surprised when he took her to a restaurant that looked as if it belonged in a five star hotel. It was a little chilly outside, so he got them a private table at the most isolated place in the restaurant. Darcy ordered some sandwiches and a hot chocolate although her appetite still wasn't up for it.

"I understand you'll be leaving at the end of next week, but I was wondering if it couldn't hurt to extend your stay a little longer." As Darcy swallowed down some of her hot chocolate, she gave him a peculiar look. She was sure there were a million reasons why he wanted her to stay longer, but Darcy didn't think she could bring herself to agree. This was too much information to deal with already. No doubt she had a lot to tell Jane when she got back.

"Is there a particular reason?" She forced herself to say. Henrich contemplated over his short black and gingerly rubbed his chin. "I will be having an exhibition next week. Presenting my collection of artwork, a reunion with some fellow workers with their friends and family and then a little surprise. It would make me very happy if you would agree to stay and attend."

Darcy stared down at the table sullenly. Did she want to continue this? Know more about the life she could have lived had her mother not been so…so…so bloody selfish? By all means, Henrich was a kind and generous man, but even he did not have to atone for his wife's mistakes. At least that was how Darcy saw things. Loneliness and perhaps religion had driven Henrich to form a friendship with his wife's bastard daughter and despite the benevolence of it, there really was no need.

She was settled now. She had a life, she had a job and she had friends. The abandonment she felt in the past had been washed away as soon as finished high school and to be honest, Henrich's mourning and saddened lamentations over his wife and baby were depressing. Darcy shifted uncomfortably. Immediately she felt a little bad over such thoughts. They were a little selfish.

_I can't bring myself to refuse him. _

"I'll gladly attend your exhibition Henrich, but I do not think I can extend my stay longer than that. The Visa would be one problem although Shield can pull the strings, but there is my job to consider, my friends and my home in general." Saying this made her feel guilty, but it was for the best wasn't it?

"I understand," Henrich conceded although his voice was a little sad.

"You'll enjoy yourself though. I'm sure of it and there is still so much of Stuttgart to see." He was trying to be cheerful, but she could see it was hard for him to do so. She supposed it was much better that she was not his own flesh and blood otherwise this situation wouldn't just be depressing. It would be suicidal.

When Darcy dropped her belongings on her bed that evening, she felt utterly exhausted and fatigued. On top of that her breasts felt a little sore. Most likely from the constrictive bra she was wearing. Huffing, Darcy stripped off her clothes until she was left in only her underwear and laid face down on her bed. The jet lag didn't appear to be going away.

Grabbing out her cell and making sure she was on an international plan, Darcy decided to text Jane.

'_Hey girl how are you? I'm having a 'swell' time in Germany. The client I am with knows my real parents so you can imagine what a life changing event I am going through.'_

It didn't take Jane long to reply.

'_Oh dear. For real? Darcy honey, are you okay? What did he tell you exactly? Are you sure anything he is saying is legitimate?'_

Jane's ability to feel immediate genuine concern was always a trait that made Darcy marvel. It was welcome nonetheless. Darcy texted her back saying she would explain things upon her return in about two weeks before placing her cell under her pillow and trying to drift off to sleep.

* * *

For a while now, Belyas had come to the conclusion that the Midgardians were unsophisticated primitive people and he could, for once, empathize with King Laufey's extreme fervour to kill them all. It was also eerily hot in this part of the globe and he despised it. Who would want to live in a place like this?

Holding the little sphere in the unfamiliar disguise of the human hand he now harboured, Belyas watched in quiet fascination as it lit up and sent a beam of light in direction of the soul of the developing Jotun child. He cursed under his breath when he realized he was thousands of miles far from the designated area he was supposed to be in.

He would have to manipulate a human for more information about this world and the fastest means to travel. Any knowledge he possessed was clearly out dated seeing as how much the humans had evolved.

Although, not by much.

Regardless, he had to move things along quickly. Jotunheim needed a king.

* * *

If there was anything Darcy could be remotely glad about, it was the fact that she was going home this weekend. She had spent her extra two weeks with Henrich and no matter how much he tried to cheer her spirits and show her lovely sites or tell her his family history, she found her attention draining. It wasn't that she was bored, but rather she felt too unwell to do anything.

Headaches plagued her every now and then and that simply annoyed the shit out of her. But to make matters worse was the fact that she was constantly nauseated. Always nauseated. Milk was too much for her to drink in the morning and eggs…just the smell of them sent her over the edge. She settled herself for bland toast, dried cereal and simply a glass of water in the morning.

When she observed herself in the mirror, she found that she was paler than usual and a lot more haggard looking. Her lips were cracked and dry and there were some slight dark circles under her eyes.

_I look like shit _she thought.

_Hell, I even feel like shit. _

She rubbed her temples as she felt a slight cramp in her pelvis. Chewing her bottom lip, she sat on the toilet and unzipped her bathroom bag to look for some pain killers. Finding some pretzels that she had stashed away in there (for reasons she could not remember), she opened them up and began munching on them in frustration not caring if it was sanitary or not.

_No pain killers _she grumbled.

As she swallowed the delicious salty snack and munched another, her eyes caught on to the pack of tampons she had in her bag. The munching became slower and after a few moments of contemplation, she reached down and grabbed the pack.

In truth she had only brought them along as a precautionary measure. Although she had come off her injections, her periods were still very irregular and didn't last long. Although that had changed for the last few cycles. Her body was slowly coming back into its natural process, but then why did she feel a sense of foreboding in the back of her mind?

True she had been sick, but there were plenty of explanations for that. The effects of progesterone would still be in her system despite her lack of injections giving her the similar feelings she had now, of course not in the great intensity she was experiencing at the current moment. Then there was travelling to a different country and besides almost residing in Germany for a month, she was still quite exhausted and fatigued. Surely this would have an effect on her biological clock?

And then she supposed, was the stress she was feeling. From learning the truth and trying to balance Henrich's overprotective feelings towards her. Yes that all had to be it. Just what was she thinking? Throwing the tampons back in the bag and leaving her pretzels on the sink, Darcy stripped off her clothes and pulled out her hair. Grimacing at her reflection in the mirror and shaking her head at her own silly thoughts, she turned on the shower and let the hot water soothe her aching body.

However as she scrubbed herself with some lovely lavender scented soap, an annoying internal itch banged against the mental constructs in her mind. It persistently remained lurking in the back of her consciousness and it wouldn't go away.

Darcy scrubbed herself harder.


End file.
